Lovestruck
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: A one-shot centered on Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto can't keep his feelings to himself. So he tells Amu about his feelings. Rated T for: Ikuto. 'nuff said


*~~ Love-struck ~~*

Ikuto was sitting against the trunk of a tree, tail twitching with envy. 'Why is it that Amu giggles whenever she's around Tadase and just spouts insults whenever I'm around?' It was true that he smirked when she gave him a cold glare or scathing insult, but on the inside it still hurt him. 'How could she be so dense? How could I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto; fated to be chained to Easter for an eternity, fall for an innocent girl like Amu? Besides, she's head over heels for Tadase, right? If I love her that much, shouldn't I be able to give up so she could be happy?' All the questions were whizzing around in his mind. But one popped up the most: why did he have to fall for the one girl he could never hope to feel the same? He groaned and turned his back on the girl, 'Ugg, watching her only makes me feel worse. I guess I should leave…' he was about to leave, having these thoughts making him more depressed, when he heard her voice.

"Okay, Tadase-kun, I'll see you tomorrow!" Amu chided, waving at Tadase while she walked. Before long, she blinked twice and cocked her head, confused about why Ikuto had been watching her.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" she asked, approaching him. As always, Ikuto put on his smirk and ruffled her hair.

"And why can't I visit you, Amu-_chan?"_ he emphasized the honorific and leaned closer, knowing her blush would spread across her face. It did.

"W-Why'd you c-call me Amu-chan?" she stammered, heart accelerating inside her chest. Ikuto frowned at this.

"But Tadase calls you 'Amu-chan', so why can't I?"

"W-whatever, just leave me alone already," she turned around. "I'm already tired of you teasing me."

"That isn't very nice, Amu, even after all the times I've helped you out…" he sighed. "Well, see you later!" he called, chara-changing with Yoru and leaping from tree to tree.

"Jeez," Amu sighed. "That guy is so hard to read!"

******** Later at Amu's house ********

"_If the snow keeps on falling for an eternity ...will it cover my feeling for you?_

Hold me tight if this is how it feels...  
The feeling of falling in love with someone,  
I never wanted to know that feeling.

I love you; it's filling up in my heart…  
I want to shout to the winter sky…  
I want to see you right now...

Hold Me Tight...

I Love You...." Amu sang along to the song, listening to her iPod while finishing her last problem of math. Once she had put everything in her school bag, she turned to leave the room.

"What the-?!" she yelped as Ikuto circled her waist and pulled her back onto her bed.

"Were you thinking of a certain _someone_ when you chose that song?" she could hear his malevolent grin in his voice.

"Wha- how- when?!" she stammered, face bright crimson.

"You know, if you keeping speaking like that people are gonna think you have a speech impediment, Amu."

"S-shut up!" she squirmed. "Why are you here, how'd you get in, and when did you get in?"

"I came to tease you, Yoru picked the lock, and just about the time that song started, I never knew you liked Changin' My Life," he kept his voice soft and low, causing a shiver to ripple down her spine. _Why does his voice have to be so mesmerizing?!_

"W-why can't you ever l-leave me alone?" Amu pulled on his arms, trying to make him let go.

"That's not gonna happen," he whispered and held tighter. "I'll never let go."

"W-what do you m-mean?" another shiver rippled up her spine.

"I'm never gonna let go of you; not again, 'cause you left me-," he paused, tilted her head to the side, and licked up her neck and around her ear. "-Love-struck."

So how'd everyone think of it? I thought it up when we learned about how Hades fell for Persephone. For those who don't know, Hades is the god of the underworld- *points down-wards*- and Persephone is his Queen. I thought it was pretty cute how he did everything possible to please her, knowing how brutal Hades is. Anyone ever hear about how he made Tantalus stay in the creek and gave him the never-ending thirst? And that's how Hades ranked number-one as my favorite Greek God. **I do not own the Greek myths, Shugo Chara, or Eternal Snow by Changin' My Life


End file.
